


Two Elite Goalies

by Midnighttears



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Hypnotism, M/M, tags will be added as more drabbles are made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: A collection of drabbles between Jaro and Tuuk
Relationships: Jaroslav Halak/Tuukka Rask
Kudos: 8





	1. Control

The car ride was silent. Absolute silence. They only thing breaking the silence was the car itself. The gentle hum of the engine, the sound of the tires when they turned a corner or slowed down against the pavement of the road. It's all they had. On one side of the car, you had Jaro. The older of the two and the one who was driving. On the other side, you had Tuukka. The younger of the two and the one in the passenger seat looking quite angry. Jaro couldn't help but glance over to Rask, but every time he glanced, it seemed as if Tuuk has neither moved or changed expression. Looking out the window with a moody face. He could tell Rask was in a funk. 

  
"I know you're angry." Jaro sighed. Tuuk just continued to stare outside the window. "I know you're repressing your anger too." Tuuk turned his head to look at Jaro. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jaro asked. Tuuk simply shook his head and went back to staring out the car window, going into his own world. It fascinated Jaro how Tuuk acted differently around him. If he was with anyone else he'd be mouthing off about why he was so pissed off. But with Jaro, he was different. He becomes a lot quieter and avoids any form of eye contact. It's almost like he didn't want Jaro to see him angry. Jaro looked over at Tuukka again and yet it seemed as if he were focused. Focused on the window. Focused on what was outside. Focused on the things in his own mind. He was just focused. It's almost like he was entranced.

Entranced. 

That word rang in Jaro's head. As Jaro thought about that word, the word then stemmed into an idea that may help his partner. "Tuukka?" Rask turned his head to look at Jaro again. "I have an idea... I think it might help you." Tuuk raised a brow, still not speaking a word. "Are you up for a little role play, love?" Jaro asked. 

  
"Roleplay?" Tuuk sighed. "How's role play going to help?" Tuuk grumbled. Jaro only gave him a smirk.

"Well you'll have to wait and see, that is if you're up to it."

"Fine." 

***

"Stay put," Jaro told Tuuk as he made his way to the bedroom. A little bit of rustling later, Jaro came back into the living room with a bag. Tuuk walked over to the bag and tried to peek inside, but Jaro jerked the bag away. "No peeking, go wait in the bedroom, I'll say when you can come back to the living room." Tuuk recognized the tone in Jaro's voice. He knew Jaro was going to take control of the situation tonight.

Tuuk went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. As Tuuk started to relax, questions swirled in his mind. _"Why does Jaro want to roleplay in the living room?" "What was in that bag?" "How is this supposed to help me?" "God! How much longer can this_ take?!"Suddenly, Tuuk heard Jaro calling for him, saying how he was ready. 

Tuuk came back into the living room to see things were different. The coffee table was rotated so that it didn't face the couch and instead it faced a chair that Jaro retrieved from the kitchen. For Jaro himself, he'd changed his clothes, he was now in a rather lovely black suit. In his hand, he held a clipboard and a pen. Tuuk noticed that something was in Jaro's pocket, something with a chain. Tuuk felt a little awkward. "A-Am I underdressed? Is this an interview? Therapy? A meeting with Don sweeny?" Tuuk asked.

"Goodness no Mr. Rask, this is just a little counselling," Jaro said, giving his partner a warm smile. "Now come and sit on the couch." Tuuk hesitantly did as he was told. "So Mr. Rask, I see you're feeling a tad angry, correct?" Tuuk nodded. "Would you care to explain?" Jaro asked in a gentle manner. 

Tuuk paused to think about how he'd word his problem. "Well...I don't know how to explain it. I feel ridiculous just sort of talking about it." Tuuk couldn't help but look at the ground. Jaro saw it, the lack of eye contact again. "I-It's just... just... I think I'm entering a slump." Rask stated. He looked up at Jaro for a second to see he was writing something down on that clipboard. He wasn't sure if he was taking down notes about what he was saying or not. He could be playing tic tac toe with himself for god's sake. "It feels like I can't focus for the last few times I've been on ice. It's costing us games. It's my fault." Tuuk's voice was fading in confidence. 

Jaro finished writing on his clipboard and set it on his lap. "Well let me just say you don't sound ridiculous in the slightest. I want to assure you that every goaltender goes through slumps." Rask looked up to see that warm smile that lit up Jaro's face. "Price, Anderson, Bishop, Alen, Thomas, Hart, Fluery, even I've gone through slumps like what you're feeling right now." Tuukka opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but quickly closed it. "Even Jordan has gone through slumps, I know the next game is bugging you Tuuk." Tuuk raised a brow as if to ask how he knew. "No, I'm not a psychic or mind reader but I know the situation you'll be facing is not like any other," Tuuk looked down at the ground, then turned his head away from Jaro, he knew the game against the Blues on St Louis ice was coming up. He knew he'd be put in net that night. He simply just started to focus on the door handle. "You're going to a rival's home ice, and you have to face off against Jordan again an- Mr. Rask, are you listening?" 

Tuuk quickly turned his head back to Jaro. "Y-yeah, I-I'm sorry." Tuuk apologized. "I just don't understand why I'm so anxious, I shut them out last time. Why is it that I dread this game?" Tuuk kept his eye contact with Jaro, not once looking down to the floor like he has been.

"Well like you've stated earlier, you're going through a slump as you say. Not to mention you're not playing at home like last time, you're not playing in front of a bunch of adoring fans, you're playing in front of blues fans. Seeing how you say you're having ' _problems focusing_ ' if those fans are booing you I don't think it will help you." Tuuk sighed having no reply for Jaro's conclusion. "To be quite frank Mr. Rask, I don't think you're having focusing problems overall, I see how you tend to focus off the ice like in the car, the way you stared out the window practically unmoving was...fascinating to watch." 

"So what, I got lost in my own head in the car. How do you presume you solve my issue." Tuuk didn't know what kind of "roleplay" this was, all he knew was it certainly wasn't arousing. If anything it felt more like venting out.

Jaro got up and went over to the couch. "Lay down Mr. Rask." Tuuk hesitantly laid down as Jaro straddled him down. "The way you gazed out that window fascinated me, you looked almost like you were entranced and fixated on whatever you were looking at outside." Tuuk didn't know where this was going but the tone in Jaro's voice shifted. That sultry tone was leaking through as he spoke. "It inspired me, and I think I have the answer to your problem." Jaro then reached into the pocket with the chain and pulled out a pocket watch. Tuuk was confused, why would Jaro use a pocket watch to solve his problem. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to hypnotize you."

Tuuk's eyes widened. "Woah, woah, woah. No offence Jaro, but I don't think that'll help in the slightest." Tuuk felt himself tense up a little. " I need to regain control, to regain focus, to be wide awake, to-"

Jaro gently hushed him and he let his finger touch Rask's mouth, silencing him. "Will you trust me on this, I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it would help you." Tuuk calmed down a little at the sound of Jaro's reassuring voice. "I won't do it if you're not comfortable, I don't want to freak you out or any-"

"Do it."

"Alright then," Jaro started to swing the pocket watch as Tuuk kept his gaze on it. _"I just want you to focus on the watch and my voice, keep your focus on the watch as my voice relaxes and soothes you."_ Tuuk focused on the watch like he was told to do. _"You're doing a good job, keep focusing. There are no worries, just me, you, and this watch."_ Rask felt a little warmer when Jaro complimented him. It felt nice to have such a wonderful and relaxing man before him, trying to help him. _"Nothing else matters right now, feel yourself sink a little bit deeper into your trance."_ The more Jaro spoke and soothed, the more Tuuk felt dazed and a little bit tired. _"I see you're beginning to become entranced, you're entering a state of hypnosis. It's not a bad thing, it should feel very relaxing and warm like you're cozy in bed. Just let it happen, drop deeper."_ Jaro was right, Rask was becoming entranced by not only him, but the watch. _"I want to set up a few triggers that are going to help you. Every time I call you a good boy, it will boost your confidence in and out of your trance. Not to the point of being egotistical but rather to make you feel better and confident about yourself and your abilities."_ Tuuk nodded in response to the command. _"When I snap my fingers, I will have your absolute undivided attention, understand?"_ Tuuk nodded yet again. _"Good boy, now, you shall refer to me as master or sir, whatever your more comfortable with tonight."_

"Yes, Master." Tuuk replied. Jaro smiled, continuing to swing the watch. _"When I want you out of your trance, I will say 'be free' and snap my fingers."_ Tuuk nodded again. Jaro smirked, feeling satisfied with himself. Jaro snapped his fingers and put away his watch. He looked down at Tuuk, he saw the way his eyes were dazed and he looked back up at him, the small smile, the relaxed breathing. It was a wonderful sight to see. "Hmm, what now?" Jaro asked himself. He didn't think he'd get this far. 

"Anything you want Master, I'll serve you by any means possible." That one word came to a bit of a shock to Jaro. Serve. He didn't want Rask to think he was his servant. "I don't want to disappoint you, master." Those words broke Jaro's heart a little bit, he didn't want his partner to feel like they were going to disappoint him.

"No no no, darling you don't have to serve me." Jaro was met with an expression of dazed, confusion, and a little bit of sadness from Tuukka. "You're not going to disappoint me, darling, if you want to do that next time I'd be more than willing to arrange that." Tuuk's eyes lit up again. "I think since we're both a little bit new to this, I don't think we should make this too intense." Jaro pondered for a bit. 

Finally, it came to his mind what he wanted to do. Jaro leaned in and started to kiss Tuuk gently. Tuuk wrapped his arms around Jaro, holding the smaller man close to him. Jaro let one of his hands caress down Tuuk's face gently. Jaro pulled away and broke the kiss, yet continued to caress the man below him, trailing down to his neck. "My precious treasure, my delicate flower, my good boy." Jaro praised, continuing to trail his finger down. Suddenly, Jaro heard something, something soft and delicate. To Jaro's surprise, Tuuk was purring. Jaro couldn't help but smile. Tuuk has never purred for him before. He didn't understand why, it was absolutely adorable. 

Jaro finally made his way to Tuuk's clothed dick and started to gently stroke it, eliciting a moan from Rask in return. "Here, allow me, my darling." Jaro took off Rask's pants and underwear and started to rub Tuuk's unclothed cock. Tuuk's moans became a little louder and sensual and Jaro already started to speed up. 

"Master...M-master!" Tuuk panted, feeling himself get close already. Jaro kept up with his set speed and then started to speed up once again. Jaro absolutely adored the sweet noises that came out of Rask's mouth. The little moans, the small whines when Jaro slowed down for a second, the little huffs and pants, they were all so cute. But the huffing and panting meant one thing was coming soon, Tuuk was getting close. 

"Oh my, close already?" Tuuk nodded, making Jaro smirk. "My, my, my Mr.Rask, I've hardly done anything compared to other nights. Either you're pent up..." Jaro looked deep into Tuuk's eyes and sped up again. "Or you just enjoy being under my trance, under my power, my _control_." Tuuk shivered with arousal, the way Jaro emphasized the word control was heaven to him. "Such a good obedient boy, your master loves you very much, you're my good boy" Jaro praised, kissing Tuuk's neck. With every kiss came another praise, and Tuuk was loving every second of it. Getting lost in the sensations, the feelings, the love, when finally Tuuk came. It felt like it came out of nowhere, being lost in the whirlpool of sensations. "Goodness me, I bet you feel a lot better now after that," Jaro said, petting Tuuk's soft curls. "Go on darling, be free." With a snap of his fingers, Tuuk was out his trance. 

"My god, was that real?" Tuuk questioned, gaining a nod from Jaro. "God damn, that felt like a dream, it felt...nice." Jaro could see now that his partner was already looking better. He looked relaxed and more confident, just as he'd hoped. Jaro felt a little hesitant asking a certain question but felt that it was necessary to know if his plan worked.

"So...do you feel confident about tomorrow?"

"I think it's the most confident I've been about tomorrow all week."


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaro likes to have little control, helpless, and be tied up.

Jaro has always had an interest and it was a strange one in his eyes. Bondage, wanting to be tied up and unable to move. When Jaro was playing for the Habs, he one day wrapped his wrists together with a scarf just because he was bored. When he got it tied, it felt nice, quite warm and comforting to him. He would lay down on couch and just look at his wrists, something about it felt natural to him. When he tried to get it as tight as he could, it felt even better. It felt right and he didn't understand why. Being tied up usually meant being helpless or considered a bad thing, at least in cartoons and most movies. But to him, he didn't feel helpless, he felt comfortable. "Guess I'm just strange." Jaro would mumble to himself before untying the scarf and hanging it back up.

But Jaro was older now, he understood that being tied up had two meanings. It either meant you were a ploy in some bad guy's evil plans and you were helpless to stop them, or it's bondage. The thought of being tied up had been absent ever since he got traded to New York. He focused on making New York his home. But a year after being traded, yet again, to Boston. It started out slow, just a couple of thoughts here and there. But now the thoughts have re-appeared, and much more frequently as well.

"Hey, I'm heading out to get some shit, need anything?" Jaro perked his head up to familiar voice. Tuuk's voice to be exact.

"No, I'm good." Jaro stated before going back to looking at his phone. He wasn't watching anything in particular, he didn't even have anything open, what he was really watching was in his own head. He was focused on his own thoughts, his own fantasies, his own desires.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Tuuk said as he left the house. With the sound of the door closing, Jaro knew it was safe.

Jaro looked over at the coat rack and saw his scarf. Suddenly, he felt the urge come back to him. That same urge he had when he was first discovering his bondage kink. Jaro got up from the couch and hesitantly walked over to the rack. "It wont hurt to revisit." He mumbled to himself. "Besides, Tuuk's out and you have some time to yourself." Just feeling the scarf brought back memories. Feeling how soft the fabric was felt like he was reliving the memory again. Jaro made his way back to the couch and sat down, never really looking away from the scarf. Then he started to tie his wrists up to the best of his abilities. It felt looser than what he remembered but it didn't really matter. What mattered was that his wrists were secure and held together.

Then another idea struck Jaro's mind. _"I shouldn't...I wont be alone the whole night."_ Jaro thought to himself. _"I shouldn't even be tying up myself in the first place if I'm not completely alone for the night."_ He reasoned in his head. But of course that devilish side stepped in to have a word. _"But it wouldn't hurt to try, besides you can stop on a dime if you have to."_ Jaro sighed and decided to take the risk. Jaro spread his legs a little bit and moved his hands toward his crotch. That's when he came across problem number one, he couldn't exactly touch himself, or at least touch himself properly. All he could really do was rub his clothed crotch with his tied up wrists. It was different, but it wasn't bad. 

Jaro started to slowly rub against himself. "F-fuck..." Jaro muttered, growing to love the new sensation. Just then, some new thoughts started to circulate. Thoughts of Tuuk tying him up, praising him, flirtatiously teasing him, touching him, kissing him. Then, it hit him, a wave of lust he hadn't felt in god knows how long, if ever at all. He felt this hazy feeling in his head, it felt good, really good. Jaro started picking up speed, getting into a faster rhythm for his grinding. "Nnnn, Rask..." Jaro couldn't help but moan out as he let his dirty thoughts spin around in his head. Suddenly, Jaro heard something. _"That can't be the door, can it?"_ Jaro thought.

"The store closes early on Sundays." Tuuk called out. Hearing his fellow goal tending companion's footsteps grow closer, Jaro struggled to remove the scarf in such a hurry. "It's a good thing you didn't want anything, wouldn't want to disappoint y-" Tuuk stopped mid sentence. What he saw looked suspicious. Jaro was trying to hide a scarf under one of the couch pillows. "...What are you doing?" Jaro looked as if he was a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Rask then noticed some else, Jaro had a boner, a very prominent one too. Halak stayed silent, yet his face flushed up with an embarrassed hue. It then clicked in his head, Halak didn't have to say anything for Tuuk to figure it out. "Have you been having some fun with yourself?" Rask questioned, slowly sauntering over to Jaro. Halak averted his eyes away from Tuuk. "Perhaps you've been having _too_ much fun?" Tuuk asked with a sly smirk.

"I was...I was looking for one of my scarfs. It got lost, you see." Jaro stammered. Tuuk raised a brow, obviously not buying it. "It was in between the pillows, it um... it got misplaced." While Jaro's mouth told one story, his eyes told another and the vibrant blush on his face sprinkled some details. Jaro was a terrible liar, and they both knew it. "I'm going to go hang this up now." Halak half murmured, getting up from his spot on the couch.

Tuuk put a hand on Halak's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Darling." Jaro loved it when Tuuk called him that. He especially loved it when Rask used that sweet and gentle tone. It could make even the worst of games feel a little less painful just hearing him say that. Jaro turned around to look at Tuuk, seeing a subtle smile. "That was an interesting story, I must say." Tuuk caressed Jaro's cheek, slowly yet in a tantalizing manner. "But I want to hear the real reason." Rask had a good idea of what the real reason was, but he wanted Jaro to tell him the truth. He liked making his partner flustered, it made him look cute.

Jaro just couldn't resist anymore. "Well...I've been having thoughts." Jaro stated, trying to find the best way to word his erotic fantasies. "I've had these thoughts for a while now and they've only started to come back just recently." Jaro was given the response of 'mhmm' from Tuuk. "I want to be tied up." Jaro murmured. "And I want you to tie me up and, well... um-"

Halak was cut off by Tuuk's gentle hushing. "You just want me to tie you up and take care of you?" Jaro's eyes lit up just hear Tuuk suggest the idea. "Come with me." Tuuk beckoned as he made his way to the bedroom with Halak following him. 

Jaro couldn't believe it, he was going to finally get what he wanted all these years ago. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Halak asked a bit concerned, knowing this wasn't for everyone. "I don't want you to do this if you're not comfortable, just to make me feel better." Jaro averted his eyes.

"Jaro, my sweet..." Halak looked back up to Rask and saw that cheeky smirk on his face. "You think I haven't been tied up before?" Tuuk chuckled. Jaro blushed and look fascinated yet confused. 

"H-huh?"

"Yeah, come on man, I'm not new or oblivious to this kind of stuff." Jaro was quite surprised, he didn't even know Rask was into bondage. Yet here he is, boasting about his experience with it. "Thomas and I did it all the time, not so much with Anton, he'd only give it to me if I was a good boy." Not a drop of bashfulness in his voice, it seemed like he took pride in it more than anything. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he didn't mind be reassured that he wasn't being judged.

"So....you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Jaro couldn't help but smile. "Do you know what kind of bondage you want?"

"Kind of bondage, what do you mean?"

"Well some people have preferences on how they want to be restrained." Jaro raised his eyebrows, both out of surprise and curiosity. Tuuk actually had stuff on him, it wasn't just his previous dominants. "There's rope, cuffs, shackles, do you know what you want?" Tuuk asked.

Jaro looked at his scarf again, it was soft and familiar. "Can we just use my scarf, this is my first time." Jaro blushed. "Well, at least my first time with someone else. I've kept this whole bondage thing a secret."

"I see, well hand me your scarf and lay down on the bed." Jaro nodded, gave his scarf to Tuuk, and got comfortable on their bed. Tuuk got on the bed and straddled on top of him. "Take your shirt off babe." Jaro did as was told. "Alright, hands above your head, wrists together." Halak obeyed as Tuuk slowly tied the scarf around his wrists. "There you go babe." Tuuk caressed the side of Halak's torso. Jaro moaned, he loved it when Tuuk touched him. The more Rask sensually touched him, the harder Halak got. "Just look at you, all tied up, moaning, helpless to my touch." Jaro felt extremely hot. He loved being teased like this, hearing Tuuk's gentle voice croon to him as he took care of him.

"Darling, please..." Jaro moaned. "Please undo my pants." Jaro asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Tuuk made his way down and saw why Halak asked in the first place. "Looks pretty cramped in there, am I that good?" Tuuk asked, giving him that smirk again.

"Please Tuuk, I'm begging you, it's tight!" Jaro gave him a pleading look.

"Alright, alright, I hear you, lemme just..." Tuuk's words trailed off as he gently stroked Halak's clothed cock upwards, reaching for his zipper. Jaro shivered and gasped at the slight sensation. He knew Tuuk did it on purpose, he liked to tease that way with gentle touches, just enough so you can feel something but light enough to drive you on the edge. Tuuk chuckled at Halak's reaction and simply said, "Adorable." Rask finally unzipped Jaro's pants and took them off and then slid his boxers off, making Jaro groan a little in relief. "Feel better now?" Tuuk asked.

"Yeah." Jaro sighed, feeling less strained. "So, you gonna ride me?" Jaro asked. Tuuk looked at Jaro's cock and thought about it, But soon he got a different idea in his crafty little head.

"No."

"N-no?" Jaro looked concerned. Was Tuuk not feeling ok all of a sudden? Was this too much for him? But then Jaro's questions and worries were answered without any words as he saw Tuuk get that smirk again.

"Sorry baby, but _I'm_ the one in control tonight." Tuuk said as he gently grazed Jaro's cock, making him shiver. "You're my little plaything tonight, aren't you?" Jaro's blush started to heat up a little more as he nodded. "My helpless little toy..." Tuuk murmured, making Jaro's cock twitch. Tuuk's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "Oh? You like being called helpless, don't you?" Jaro let a moan escape from his mouth, feeling subspace start to take over in his mind. Tuuk wrapped his hand around Jaro's cock and started jacking him off. "This is what you really want isn't it, having me give you a nice hand job as you lay there and let me feel you up and touch you." Rask teased, making Jaro feel hotter and hotter. "Feels good huh? Soon you're going to be cumming all over these sheets, absolutely aroused and _helpless_ to my touch."

"Tuuk please, I'm close!" Jaro pleaded feeling an orgasm build up.

"Oh you are? On the brink of cumming like the slutty, helpless toy you are?" Tuuk teased, quickening his pace.

"Please, please, please!" Jaro repeated. "Fuck, baby!" Jaro's volume increased as he came. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jaro let out as his orgasm and it rocked him to the core, nothing in the past even compared to it. It was nothing but blissful release. Jaro panted, feeling like at least half of his energy just got drained from him. "Tuuk..." he groaned.

"Huh, that took a lot out of you, didn't it?" Jaro only nodded, feeling to tired for words. "Hold on a minuet baby." Tuuk went outside their room and got some tissues. "Here, let me help you." Tuuk untied the scarf, but Jaro mumbled something barely audible. "What was that sweetie?"

"K...keep it..." Jaro muttered. "Don't...wanna...move..."

"Alright then, I'll take good care of you ok?" Tuuk said as he tied Jaro's wrists back up, this time in front of his chest. "There you go sweetheart, better?" Jaro looked up and replied with a sleepy sounding 'mhmm', putting a smile on Rask's face. Tuuk cleaned up Jaro and the bed sheets and pulled out some sleep wear. Rask untied Jaro gave him his sleep wear, "Just get changed and I'll tie you back up ok?" Jaro nodded and got changed, along with Tuuk.

After changing into clothes that were suitable for sleeping, Tuuk got into bed with Jaro. Tuuk gently wrapped the scarf around Jaro's wrists again, this time it was looser and easy to undo if needed. "There we go, is that good?" 

"Yeah..." Tuuk wrapped his arms around Jaro, cuddling with him. "You're very warm..." Jaro said, sounding like he was going to fall asleep any minuet.

Tuuk chuckled, "I wonder why." Rask held Jaro close to him and whispered "Good night Jaro."

"Night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get back to writing these smutty, short, one shots. If you got any ideas let me know.


End file.
